Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Miscellaneous Items
wiki page describes the recently released version "Halloween 2019". Two new items have been added in this version, the Transmutation Item and the Upgrade Eater. Overview All of these items apart from the Ghost Elevator are inherited from Sprouted PD, with some renamings and retexturings as their basic differences and minor changes in their function for most of them. Only the Honeypot item is significantly different from its Sprouted version, while the Transmutation Item and the Upgrade Eater are new items, but with very familiar functions. Note: The Control Mobile, Fairy Card and Mr. Destructo items are presented in the "Allies" section of the Pets and Allies page. Ankh They are now stackable, but don't fit into any bag other than the player's main backpack. Like in Sprouted PD they revive the hero in full health without any item getting lost from the inventory. They are found as loot in the skeletal remains of pit rooms (1 in each room), many of them are found as loot in the Power Trial depth, 1 is always sold in each shop of the regular dungeon, and the Fruit Cat shop in Dolya Town sells 2-3 of them in each hero's visit. Also, the unique Unholy Bible item of the Undead Rogue skin produces 1 Ankh with each level up. Arcane Stylus Like in Sprouted PD it inscribes a random glyph on an armor of choice. It spawns much more often as loot than in Sprouted PD. Honeypot When they are dropped in wells of Transmutation, they get rejected and don’t produce Steel Honeypots anymore, and Transmutation Items can't get applied to them, and the Steel Honeypot as a type of item is generally removed from SPS-PD. A Shattered Honeypot also does not produce Honey by getting thrown into wells of Transmutation anymore. Unless thrown by the Leader subclass, Honeypots after being shattered still release a hostile to all game characters Golden Bee. The way that the hero can get Honey in SPS-PD is placing an intact Honeypot or shattered Honeypot into an alchemy pot. A Steel Bee is currently available as a temporary ally and not as a pet anymore, but only to the Leader subclass of the Soldier, who releases a Steel Bee from a shattered honeypot, and not a golden bee like all the other subclasses. Magic Breaker It is Dwarf Demon Hammer of Sprouted PD renamed, which opens the exit to the next depth in Demon Halls. It work in almost exactly the same way with Sprouted and has the same sprite and description, apart from the fact that in SPS-PD one is needed also in depth 24 to free the exit to depth 25, and the hero doesn't need to be in the next tile to the pedestal to break the door open, but just in the same room. Ghost Elevator This is a totally new item. Yog-Dzewa drops it, and it allows the hero to travel up and down regular depths with ease, however, pets will not be taken along. It is sort of an alternative version of Lloyd’s Beacon, it doesn’t get equipped though, and only teleports the hero and not enemies. It does not work in the first and the last depths of the regular dungeon, or in any other depth outside of the regular dungeon (it works literally as an elevator from depth 2 to 25, and not as a teleporting device). Norn Stones They are renamed to "Magic Stones" and are dropped by DM-300, Golems in the Dwarven Metropolis and are also sold in the west shop in Dolya Town. They retain their original colors and sprites from Sprouted PD (green, blue, orange, purple, yellow), but unlike Sprouted PD all classes can find all stones and the Huntress class does not have unique access to any of them. Although there is a cap of 6 Magic Stones dropping from enemies as loot, the west shop in Dolya Town will continue to sell magic stones without any limit, it just does not do that often. Lastly, as there are no Dolyahaven Mines and no Gullins in SPS-PD, no Magic Stones drop there or from them anymore. Pickaxe It is rather different in its details than its equivalent in Sprouted PD: it is now upgradeable and is similar to a tier 3 weapon, as it has a strength requirement of 14, deals 10-22 damage at level +0, and has a damage scaling of +3/+3 with upgrades. It also functions either as having the rupture attribute, because it causes enemies to bleed on hit, or as having the acid or venomous enchantment because it applies Caustic Ooze to them or Poisons them. All this info is available in the game code and becomes evident in-game while using the pickaxe in battle but it is not shown in its game description. If the hero has no other enchanted tier 3 weapon available, a pickaxe will be just fine equipped as a main weapon, most probably he/she will have a better alternative by the time he/she encounters the blacksmith brothers in the caves. Like in Sprouted PD, it is very effective when equipped specifically against the Dwarf King Tomb, as it deals 100-200 damage per hit against it. Transmutation Item It is a recently added new item, but with a familiar function, as it works like a portable well of Transmutation. It drops by stepping on a Phase Pitcher plant, which does not transmute items anymore, but generates this item instead. A difference it has from wells of Transmutation is that it is less powerful than them: it can transmute armors, rings, wands and weapons, but not scrolls or potions like the wells can. In current SPS-PD all wells spawn in their room either a Blandfruit, Phase Pitcher or Upgrade Eater plant, and the Wisdom Trial is full of wells, so the hero can farm Transmutation Items by visiting this depth repeatedly and going inside all of its well rooms, as it is sure that some of them will have a Phase Pitcher plant spawned. It is stored in the main inventory. Upgrade Eater It is very similar to the previous item: also recently added, also with a familiar function, and also drops by stepping on a plant, the Upgrade Eater plant in this case, which does not produce Upgrade Items by consuming upgraded equipment anymore, but generates this item instead. Neverthless, the Upgrade Eater item of SPS-Pd works in exactly the same way as the Upgrade Eater plant of Sprouted PD: Which color of Upgrade Item the hero gets depends on how highly upgraded the item that he/she applied the Upgrade Eater to was. The chance of spawning a Violet Upgrade Item is of item/10. If that fails, the chance of spawning Red is of item/5. If that fails, the chance of spawning Yellow is of item/3. If that also fails (in the case of items lower than +3 level), the hero will get a Seed Pod seed. In short for a guranteed Violet Upgrade Item outcome, the Upgrade Eater has to be applied to items of level +10 (higher levels offer nothing more). What was previously mentioned about farming Transmutation Items from the Wisdom Trial depth is also applied to Upgrade Eaters for the same reason, the abundance of wells and spawned plants on this depth. It is also stored in the main inventory. Upgrade Item They are Sprouted PD's "Upgrade Goos" renamed but work in exactly the same way and have the same sprites, colors and power (yellow +1, red +3, violet +5 level improvement). They get stored in the main inventory, which helps the player distinguish them from the Gel and Honey Gel food items, which have exactly the same sprite with the Yellow and Violet Upgrade Item, but they are stored in the shopping cart. Weightstone It does not balance weapons for damage, speed or accuracy anymore, but it enchants them instead, like the arcane stylus does for armors in most mods, or the scroll of Enchantment for both weapons and armors in Original PD. They can't be used on armors, as arcane styli can't be used on weapons. Unlike scrolls of Magical Infusion, they neither upgrade nor uncurse the weapon they are applied to. It spawns much more often as loot than in Sprouted PD. Category:SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon